Soundless Voice
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Musim panas ditahun ketiga SMA, Naruto bertemu lagi dengan mantannya. Namun ada hal penting yang baru ia ketahui dari mantannya. "Sasuke-kun, dia tuna ganda."/Narusasu #NSMultyChallenge #NSMCC


" _Teman-teman, apa kalian tidak merasa terganggu?"_

" _Maksud mu, dengan si anak baru itu?"_

" _Yeah. Kau benar. Sasuke-kun memang anak yang baik, dia juga ramah. Namun aku selalu terganggu dengan kekurangannya itu."_

" _Ah! Kau benar. Sebagai teman sebangkunya, Sasuke-kun selalu meminjam buku catatanku, bertanya padaku saat sensei sedang menjelaskan materi didepan dan menganggu konsentrasiku. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan."_

" _Apalagi ketika bicara dengannya kita harus menulis dikertas agar dia mengerti."_

" _Ya! Kau benar. Aku tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyulitkan kita."_

" _Kurasa kita harus menjauhinya sedikit-demi sedikit agar dia paham."_

" _Kau benar!"_

" _Dia terlalu manja."_

..

..

Chapter 1

Shibuya, daerah yang terkenal sebagai distrik kaum muda. Dimana kau bisa melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan kios toko yang terpampang dijalanan. Distrik yang tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung, karyawan bahkan kaula mudapun tak luput dari ramainya pusat _fashion_ negeri sakura ini.

Hari ini cuaca cukup panas, lantaran musim panas akan segera datang. Sengatan matahari yang menyilaukan tak menghalangi sekelompok siswa menengah atas ini untuk pergi menyampaikan hasrat menyanyi mereka. Pergi ke karaoke.

"Yo, Naruto! Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pergi karaoke?" saran pemuda kurus dengan gaya rambut bak mangkuk ramen. Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Kau benar! tapi kita makan ramen Ichiraku!" jawab pemuda pirang dengan tanda tiga garis dikedua pipinya itu dengan semangat. Ichiraku ramen adalah makan terbaik di Shibuya. Kau akan menyesal jika tak mencicipinya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Rock Lee –pemuda dengan gaya rambut aneh itu—mengangguk pasrah. Mau tidak mau mereka semua harus menyetujuinya.

Lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Semua orang yang tadinya berhenti, langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Semua orang berjalan dari segala arah. Ya, inilah ciri khas distrik Shibuya.

Naruto serta teman-temannya melangkah melewati _zebracross_ dijalan, sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa guna melupakan rasa _stress_ mereka akibat ujian biologi yang mendadak tadi pagi.

Naruto terhenti. Harum _papermint_ serta kibasan rambut sehitam arang membuat pikirannya kosong seketika. Buru-buru ia menoleh kebelakang, mencari sosok orang yang membuat perasaannya begitu aneh.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya." guman Naruto. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Ah! Mantan!" buru-buru ia berlari mengejar orang itu. Tak peduli dengan omelan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Naruto harus buru-buru mengejarnya sebelum lampu berubah menjadi merah.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang hingga kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Naruto tak habis bikir, bagaimana mantannya itu tak bisa mendengarnya? Naruto rasa ia sudah mengeluarkan suara yang cukup besar.

"Tunggu!" berterimakasihlah pada kaki-kaki kokoh milik Naruto, ikut klub altelik membuat kaki-kakinya sangat kuat hingga bisa berlari begitu cepat.

Merasa ada yang menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, orang itu menoleh. Ada sedikit rasa takut dan heran. Mengapa pemuda dengan rambut pirang ini tiba-tiba menarik tangannya?

Naruto menarik nafasnya panjang, mengeluarkannya dan menatap mata hitam nan indah itu dengan seksama. Oke, Naruto makin yakin, pemuda raven yang didepannya adalah mantannya.

"Astaga! Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu ditempat seperti ini. Kau tahu sejak saat itu aku selalu memikirkanmu. Ah, mungkin kau kaget karena aku tiba-tiba menarikmu seperti ini. Eum, bagaimana kalau kita bergi ke _cafe_ atau sebagainya. Kuarasa bicara ditempat umum seperti ini agak aneh."

Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan hatinya. Astaga, dia sangat kaget sekaligus senang sampai-sampai apa yang ada dihatinya keluar begitu saja.

Pemuda raven itu menatap Naruto dengan risih.

"Ah, kurasa kau lupa denganku. Aku Naruto, aku ini mantanmu _ttebayo_! Aku rindu padamu mantanku sayang."

 **BUGH!**

Dengan wajah memerah pemuda raven itu memukul wajah Naruto dengan buku tebal yang ia pegang. Buru-buru ia lari, meninggalkan Naruto yang tersungkur dengan tatapan bodoh miliknya.

Hari rabu, cuaca yang cukup panas, distrik Shibuya. Naruto akan mengingat kejadian tragis yang dialaminya itu.

..

OoO

..

..

Keesokan harinya, tawa Lee benar-benar pecah saat mendengar cerita tragis milik Naruto.

"Artinya dia tidak mencintaimu lagi hahaha."

"Ugh, berhenti meledekku _ttebayo_!"

"Kurasa, jika aku jadi mantanmu aku juga akan memukul wajahmu, mungkin lebih keras hingga wajahmu babak belur. Kurasa dia malu dengan tingkah bodohmu itu di Shibuya, kemarin." Ucap Sai tajam.

Mendengar sindiran Sai, Naruto merasa ada benarnya juga. Siapapun akan malu jika Naruto berteriak seperti itu. Ah! Salahkan mantannya yang tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang dia memakai blazer merah? Bukankah itu SMA Teito? Kalau tidak salah, hanya dua atau tiga halte dari sekolah kita."

"Aku akan kesana! Kurasa aku harus bicara pelan-pelan dengannya."

..

OoO

..

Sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, buru-buru Naruto melesat ke halte bis. Ia tak sabar bertemu dengan pemuda _raven_ yang kini selalu terbayang-bayang dipikirannya. Perasaan seperti _**'Aku ingin balikan'**_ terus mencuat di hati pemuda pirang itu.

Disinilah ia, berdiri didepan gerbang dan menunggu pujaan hatinya pulang sekolah. Naruto tak memperdulikan siswa-siswi yang membicarakannya diam-diam. Ah, Naruto tahu dia tampan.

Tak selang berapa lama, pemuda yang menjadi target tujuannya itu keluar dari sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan sambil sesekali memegang suatu alat ditelinganya.

Jantung Naruto berdegup sangat kencang.

"Ah! Kau—mph!" tiba-tiba mulutnya disekap oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Naruto ditarik menjauhi Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa kini ia berada dipersimpangan jalan. Demi ramen Ichiraku yang begitu lezat, Naruto akan mengutuk orang yang mengagalkan rencananya itu.

"Sialan siapa yang— huh?! Kiba?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" tanya Kiba bingung. Naruto tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya saat SMP itu.

"Argh kau membuatku kaget saja. Dan terimakasih kau sudah mengagalkan rencanaku."

"Pft! Kau terlihat seperti preman ketika berdiri didepan sekolah orang lain. Kau tak mau siswa disini melapor pada guru kan?" Pemuda dengan tato segitiga itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar beton yang ada dibelakangnya. Ah, pantas saja siswa-siswi disana berbisik-bisik saat melihatnya.

"Lupakan itu, apa kau kenal dengan pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih tadi?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja dia itu mantanku." Dengan cengiran bodoh, Naruto mengaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"..." Kiba terdiam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Siapa nama mantanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menebak pemuda yang baru saja kau temui sebagai mantanmu hah?!"

"Hey! Aku punya insting yang tajam jadi aku bisa menebak kalau dia mantanku."

Kiba menepuk keningnya dengan kesal. Betapa bodohnya orang yang ada didepannya ini. Dan sejak kapan Naruto penah menjalin cinta? Ayolah cinta sesama lelaki?

"Ah? Bukankah itu mantanku?! Hei mantan!" Naruto berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda _raven_ yang berdiri tepat diseberang jalan. Pemuda _raven_ itu tidak merespon, ia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali memegang telinganya. Oh ayolah, apa suara Naruto tidak cukup kencang?

"Man—"

"Cukup. Sekeras apapun suaramu, ia tak akan mendengarnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke _cafe._ "

..

..

..

Embun air yang menempel pada gelas jus jeruk itu menetes satu persatu, membasahi meja kayu berwarna gading ini. Naruto mengaduk kembali jus jeruk yang ada didepannya tersebut, sesekali ia mengambil beberapa potong kentang goreng yang sedikit layu.

Kiba menghela nafas panjang, matanya tertuju pada jendela yang menghadap trotoar jalan.

"Namanya Sasuke. Ia murid yang memiliki paras rupawan serta otak yang jenius. Tapi ia berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia tuna ganda. Tuli dan juga bisu."

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Mencoba mencerna perkataan pemuda penyayang binatang yang ada didepannya. Pantas Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Kenapa ia baru tahu?

"Sasuke orang yang tertutup. Ia tak perrnah bergaul dengan teman-teman dikelas. Seakan ada dinding yang ia bangun untuk menjaganya dari dunia luar, padahal kami ingin sekali berteman dengannya."

"Lalu? Bagaimana kegiatannya disekolah? Maksudku apa dia terlihat kesulitan dengan keterbatasannya?"

Kiba menggeleng.

"Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan sesuatu dengan sangat sempurna. Ia melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Setiap kali kami mencoba membantunya, ia selalu menolak."

Mereka berdua terdiam satu sama lain, sibuk dengan pikiran yang ada dikepala mereka. Bahkan raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya terlihat bodoh dan konyol kini berubah menjadi lebih serius, entah bagaimana atmosfer diantara mereka benar-benar menusuk.

"Eum, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa putus dengannya?" tanya Kiba mencairkan suasana. Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, mencoba berpikir keras atas pertanyaan yang Kiba berikan padanya. Ini begitu sulit baginya.

"Er, aku tidak tahu."

"Khk!" kerutan amarah terlihat jelas dikening Kiba. Kalau karena bukan ditempat umum, Kiba pasti sudah mengigit Naruto dengan gigi-giginya yang kuat dan tajam itu.

"Naruto.. kurasa kau tak perlu mendekatinya lagi. Dia sudah nyaman dengan keadaanya yang seperti itu. Tidak mencampuri urusannya bukankah itu pilihan yang tepat bagi kita?"

Naruto memilih untuk diam, tak membalas perkataan dari sahabatnya itu.

..

OoO

..

Keesokan harinya Naruto kembali kesekolah Sasuke. Ia belum sempat meminta maaf waktu itu. Rasa penyesalan serta bersalah masih menggelayuti hati Naruto, apalagi sejak ia mendengar sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya dari Kiba kemarin.

"Ah itu dia!" buru-buru Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor karena debu tanah. Ia mengambil beberapa kertas putih dengan ukuran besar.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menjegat Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itu sontak kaget dan sedikit risih saat mengingat bahwa pemuda yang ada didepannya itu adalah pemuda gila yang ia temui di Shibuya beberapa hari yang lalu.

' **Hai. Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku datang kesini. Kau tak perlu takut, aku bukan orang jahat.'**

Lembar kertas itu dibalik oleh Naruto.

' **Aku hanya ingin mita maaf atas atas kejadian tempo hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu jika kau tuna ganda.'**

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh tanya, bagaimana orang ini tahu jika ia seorang tuna ganda?

' **Kau pasti bingung ya, salah satu sahabatku bersekolah disini. Ia yang memberi tahuku soal kekuranganmu**.'

 _Cukup!_ Sasuke mengepal jari-jarinya hingga memutih, emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil.

' **Andai saja saat itu aku tahu jika kau tuna ganda, aku akan lebih berhati-hati ketika bicara denganmu.'**

 _Hentikan pembicaran ini!_

"Eh? Kau mau kemana? Sasuke!" Naruto mencoba memanggil Sasuke yang berlari menjauhinya.

"Sasu—"

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, matanya yang sehitam arang itu menatap tajam safir biru milik Naruto. Tatapan menusuk seakan menyuruh Naruto untuk tutup mulut. Kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi yang hendak pulang.

' **Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi!'**

Bersamaan dengan kertas yang ia tulis, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang diam terpaku ditempatnya.

..

..

..

..

To be Continue...


End file.
